MacDuff
MacDuff is a dog from the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Pound of the Baskervilles". He is Roger Baskerville's pet. He helps the Rescue Rangers on multiple occasions. Every night, MacDuff would enter Baskerville Manor to search for Roger's late father's lost will which would prove that he's the rightful owner of the place but his dastardly older brother, Howie would prevent it from happening and always suffered allergies from the dog or any other animal fur. Because such evidence was never found, Lord Howie kept oppressing his brother and reduced him to working as his servant. One stormy night, after the Rescue Rangers accidentally crash land into Baskerville Manor, they come across MacDuff running away from Lord Howie, who got bitten by him on the rear, chasing and trying to shoot him. When MacDuff returns to Roger with the Rescue Rangers, Lord Howie, having had enough of MacDuff, calls the sheriff to take him away first thing in the morning. Willing to help MacDuff find the will and avoid being taken away, the Rescue Rangers come up with a plan on how to scare Lord Howie out of the manor. The Rescue Rangers intimidate the evil lord with strange noises, the wind, and MacDuff dressed as a ghost dog called the Baskerville Devil Dog. However, Lord Howie's allergies reveal the trick and tends to finish MacDuff off once and for all. Luckily, the Rescue Rangers rescue him and manage to hide from Lord Howie behind a mirror leading to a secret passageway, thanks to Chip and his love for Sureluck Jones whose books he reads. In the secret passageway, MacDuff and the Rangers find a secret door that leads to the late Lord Howard Baskerville's office where he wrote all his famous Sureluck Jones novels and where they finally find the will. After finding the will, Lord Howie seizes it and attempts to burn it but the Rangers open the windows to allow the wind to extinguish the fire and get the will. MacDuff runs back to bring Roger while the Rangers handle the evil lord and protect the will. Once Lord Howie gets the will again and Roger arrives at the manor with MacDuff, he finally confesses that he knew their father had indeed left the place to Roger since he was always his favorite son and threatens to destroy the will, continue oppressing his brother or kick him out on the streets with MacDuff, and take MacDuff away. Luckily, MacDuff seizes the will but gets caught by the sheriff. Lord Howie does everything he can to prevent Roger from getting and showing the will to the sheriff and getting MacDuff back. Then, the Rescue Rangers finally manage to show the will to the sheriff and Roger is made the new lord of his old home with a responsibility concerning MacDuff; much to Lord Howie's chagrin. Later, MacDuff offers the last unpublished novel of Lord Baskerville to Chip as a gift for helping him find the will and due to Chip's love for SureLuck Jones novels. Category:Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:English characters Category:One-shot characters